


Why So Stubborn?

by HometownHorrorStory



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, stubborn boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HometownHorrorStory/pseuds/HometownHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drabbles that will actually follow a plot and all that fun stuff! What happens when Barry and Len spend more time together and realize they like fighting just because they LIKE the other..but of course they are stubborn as mules..this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why So Stubborn?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world! This is my first post on AO3! Normally I'm on fanfiction!! I know I have my Shadows of the Past to catch up on but I REALLY can't help it, because I fell in love with ColdFlash...like so much..SO much.
> 
> I totally wanted to make my contribution to the fandom sooooo here goes my first try with ColdFlash.
> 
> I'm new to the Tumblr world...literally logged on today after making it about a year ago, I have no clue what I'm doing (seriously I don't..my name is tayzambie. Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope), but there was a list of drabbles from 'alwaysbellamyblake' and I read some and they sparked ideas, so to get a better handle on the characters I figured I'd start with a drabble fic, instead of being random they will mush into one long fic, but each one will have a header that is a number that caught my eye! It was a list of 100 and I picked and chose some that I could play with. I love slow burn couples and a jealous Len makes me giggle in an unbecoming way...so it's totally happening! As for timeline, I just finished the Christmas episode of season two, so the characters will have the knowledge up until that point, and I'm improv-ing some stuff...perk of being a writer! Hope you enjoy!

#62 "It's only one night, we'll just have to share the bed."

Barry really really didn't know how he got himself into these situations, I mean honestly the day started out normal, he went to the station, caught up on some much needed mundane work, then worked on a bit of research from the newest meta human that is terrorising Central City, so far he hadn't got eyes on him or her, but knew something was simmering below the surface. So how in the world had that normal day changed so drastically that he was now sleeping, or at least trying to sleep, in the same bed as Leonard Snart..THE Captain Cold. Really his life is just too weird sometimes.

Hopping back a few hours to figure out where his day had flipped so much he remembered around two or three that afternoon he was doing all of his police work, before going into his other demanding occupation. There have been a lot of mob related deaths lately, which normally wouldn't worry him, but they all seem to favor one family above the others, almost like they have someone to help them..someone abnormal. Four deaths within one week for people that only had one thing in common, they crossed the Porrello Family. The Porrello Family started mostly with the regular..extortion, robbery, et cetera..that was until the prohibition. They are an old family with old values who stayed out of the police radar for years until their body count quadrupled within a week, this week, absolutely something fishy going on, but not like real life fishy, because King Shark is still locked up tight. Euck. He took a moment to think to himself how strange his life had gotten, when normal mob problems seemed weirder than a Great White shark walking through downtown. Totally normal friday. If only he knew.

As he went through the list of possible victims, he noticed one name close to the top 'Leonard Snart'. Apparently dear Lenny decided with his new status as Captain Cold he didn't need the Porrello's help anymore, they took that as a front and, stupidly, tried to have his sister kidnapped. Of course that didn't go well at all, three of Gordon Porrello's bodyguards were a strange mix of ice, ash, and gold once it was all over. Thankfully that was before the deal.

Wait.

Thankfully? 'Since when do I care what happens to Snart...actually I do care, call it pride but I see good in him...and I want to prove it that's all. He did warn me about the attack from The Trickster and Mardon.' Barry nodded to himself fully convinced that's exactly why he was currently using the new app Cisco made him to track Snart named Break the Ice. Honestly he couldn't help but look at it and cringe, the only person who likes puns better that Cisco is Cold. Cisco is a genius though because unless Barry tapped the screen in the right order once the app opened it would just show up as a Central City hangout page, with all the goings on in the City. However if barry tapped all four corners twice, in a clockwise motion then made a line straight down the screen it'd stream visuals from the UltraViolet scanner to locate Snart.

He saw that Cold was at the same pool bar Barry met him trying to convince him to let the Flash help, then footed the bill, because Snart was a dick.

As Barry headed out he passed Joe and pulled him to the side for a moment Joe spoke up first, "Hey Barr, wait, you have the look," He said, voice lowering a bit, "the Flash look, where are you going?"

"Hey Joe, it's nothing, I just can't shake the idea that there is a meta out there killing, not just a regular person, it's too much, too different..I don't know Joe it's like these people are just being found and killed way too easily. If you're an enemy of the Porrellos you don't just get caught like that."

"I know, Barry, but we can't just assume every bad person in the world is a meta human, there were horrible people before the particle thingy even thought about exploding. Honestly though, I think you may be right." Joe said with a shrug, "Cisco and Caitlin have been searching for any sign though, right?"

Barry let his shoulders drop and nodded, "They have and they haven't found a thing, maybe I'm just looking for something scary behind all the curtains now, but I just can't shake it. Anyway I was just leaving to go warn Snart." Barry held his hand up before Joe could even open his mouth and start screaming about how stupid that idea was, "Joe honestly I owe him, he warned me that The Trickster and Mark Mardon were planning something," granted he left out some key details, "and besides he's ended on the bad side of the Porrello family, he could be next."

"Barry."

Barry nodded his head, "I know, I know, It's a stupid idea, dangerous even, but I promise I'll be careful and all that fun stuff. I'll even go ahead and put an earpiece in so if something comes up I'll patch in to STAR labs and we will go on alert. Trust me Joe."

"It's not you I don't trust. But I know that tone, nothing I say is going to stop you, so I am going to spend my evening at STAR labs, just in case."

"Thank you Joe. See you in a while."

"Bye Bear."

After that they parted ways and Barry headed to the bar.

\----

Len really didn't like people, they were irritating and petty except a few, some he could stand. His sister was bright and strong enough to keep up, Mick...well Mick was Mick, then there was the Kid, somehow, someway he sparked an interest in Len. Nothing other than a basic interest of what made Barry tick, mind you.

Len shook his head and continued eating his fries, pushing thoughts of people out of his mind, clearing it by taking stock of the room. The sun was setting outside, it was winter, so there were shorter colder nights there would be no sunlight left in 743 seconds. Four men were playing pool in the corner, one bartender, two waitresses. There was the front door about twenty feet away, an exit to his right about twelve feet away, and if needed the employee exit was behind the kitchen, accessible within a minute, 47 seconds actually, if he moved in an unhurried pace.

All that planning did help his mind still until he noticed that Barry Allen just came in the door, glancing around for him. Len made sure to pretend to not notice the speedster at all until he was in hearing range then just let his curiosity out, "Now Barry, what do I owe the honor? Come to buy me dinner again?"

With the glare sent his way from the young man, trying to look intimidating, he just smirked up at Barry and gestured with a flourish of his hand for Allen to sit.

"Look Snart first of all, if you make me buy your food again I'll seriously be pissed, and you don't want to mess with someone who can shave your head faster than you can say cold." With that Snart hid his snort as best as he could, he expected the kid to say or else and honestly, what could the kid do? But upping the game with threats like that made the game interesting. Barry continued on, not knowing that he was the new entertainment for Len's evening, "Second..well I wanted to make us even."

That peaked Len's curiosity, as far as he knew they were even Barry saved his sister and Len told Barry about the upcoming attack, not that he would tell the kid this. "What do you have?"

"Well you warned me about the Christmas gang, so I'm warning you, the Perrello family has been more or less quiet until this past week, four people who have crossed them at one time or another are now dead. Nothing other than the mob family connects them."

"Oh Scarlet, my hero." Len added plenty of sarcasm to that statement, "But I'm sure I can take whoever is icing these people" he grinned at his pun, but continued, "Really Barry mobsters are child's play," he waved his hand in front of his face and added another bite of a fry before looking directly at Barry with a growing smirk, "If you missed me that much you don't have to make up excuses, Scarlet."

With that comment he chuckled lightly to himself as he watched Barry flush, a light tint of red on his cheeks and ears, but he shook his head and sent another practically audible glare, "Shut it Cold, I'm here to warn you it might be more than just normal mobsters, the killings have quadrupled within the week and I think there may be a meta involved."

Len's eyes narrowed as he looked at the kid who, although he was irritated, seemed to be genuinely worried about Len. "Fine, consider me warned, now run along before I make you pay for my food again."

Barry let out an exasperated laugh then shook his head and got a worryingly sly smile on his face, "Actually Lenny I have a fast metabolism and I am just starved, I think you owe me one." He finished his sentence with an eyebrow raised, and damn whatever playfulness that has gotten into the kid sure is more fun that the constant disappointing looks and speeches that Barry usually makes.

"Fine kid, but I need to be getting back soon. Rain check." Snart said with a predatory smirk, he could only hold it for a moment before he did snort at the Kid's shocked expression.

"I didn't know it'd be that easy. I love free food. Not that I plan on dinner with Captain Cold to go on my schedule..ever."

"Don't get used to it being easy, we will be fighting again before you know it." This time it was Lenny's turn to raise an eyebrow at the speedster's obvious disappointed frown. Len shook his head and waved the waitress down for his ticket. They didn't hold up a conversation and the silence was only a little awkward, and that was just because Barry would glance up, think about it and look back down obviously wanting to ask why Snart always had to be bad.

Before long they were headed out, it started to snow some, 'thankfully that was in the forecast, I don't need surprise visits from the temperamental Mardon brother' and Len saw the kid lift his hoodie and zip it up all the way before turning to Len and nodding a goodbye with an added, "Be safe, and call if you need any help."

"I don't have your number, Barry, how am I supposed to do that?" Len said and enjoyed watching the kid flush bright pink again, of course Len was Captain cold, and, well, Len so he could have easily gotten the kid's number, but the opportunity to watch him squirm was just too good to pass up. "What, looks like you froze, don't you want to give your enemy your number?"

"Hand me your phone." Barry said in a flat I'm-So-Done-With-You tone, with the super speed Barry added in his info and the number for STAR Labs, which was common knowledge from anyone who can get on google. Barry handed Snart's phone over and yanked his hand back a little too fast when their hands touched. That caused another eyebrow raise from Captain Cold, that went unnoticed because Barry was looking to the ground.

Before Len could dig the knife in deeper he felt the world flutter for a moment, granted he wasn't a meta human, but he had enough experience growing up with an abusive father to know when someone was about to attack him, but before he had a second to remedy the situation and figure out what made his senses go haywire the kid had flashed around and currently had a young woman pinned up against the wall with his arm barred against her neck to keep her from moving. He'd have to ask Barry where he learned that trick later, for now he studied the woman, she was Natalie Perrello, before Len could say anything the Kid used his masked vocal chords and blurry face under the hood to roughly ask, "Who are you? Why are you trying to kill Snart?"

"Lenny, Lenny, Lenny, I never knew you had such powerful friends, and here I thought you two were enemies." The woman sweetly said, batting her eyes. Len shook his head and debated ignoring her, but decided not to because she was bat shit crazy, and that's coming from Captain Cold.

"Friend is a strong word, more like acquaintances when the price is right." He gave her a hard cold smirk, one that conveyed that she's in deep shit. Sadly she didn't even flinch. She sent a grin back before spinning out of Barry's hand and pulling down his hood, before she could get a look, however, Barry and Len were both super speeded down the street out of sight, no real way of finding out where they went either, because Barry didn't run fast or maybe far enough for the lighting trail to show.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't warn you I was about to flash, but I didn't want her getting too good a look at my face even if it was blurry, she has to be the one killing these people, and I can't have her knowing me or my family, you know? But damn she got away for now. At least we know who we're going for. I know you got a good enough look for her, who is she?" He asked breathing a bit heavier and lifting his hood back up, just in case.

Len was impressed Barry managed to say that all in one breath, even serious Flash mode he can babble. "Natalie Perrello, we met once before, pulled a heist together." Len decided to let all the other thousand questions from Barry's mass sentence lay without an answer.

"Okay, let me get in touch with Cisco and Caitlin." Barry lifted a hand to his ear and then said out loud, "Hey guys, you copy? I kinda sorta ran into the meta killer. Well not ran but you know what I mean, right?"

Len had to keep from laughing at the kid, he really could be adorable, even when they are hiding out from a meta in a crappy old house. Len had no clue what the guys were saying on the other end, even his hearing wasn't that good.

"Right, right, yeah I'm sorry, but she came to kill Le- Snart" Len's head popped up at that slip up and the kid was very much not looking at him, but Len could tell he had another blush on his face. "Yes I did save him, what else would I do?...Oh yeah, Natalie Perrello...Nah, Cisco I have no clue what her power is...you do? What is the theory?...Uh huh, the weird coloring around their shoulders, hips and knees….oh what does it cause...you don't know, great...but it is temporary? Well if you don't die I mean?..Good..Yeah Cisco-" He stopped because they both heard a trigger click, and if the Flash wasn't so fast Len knew he'd have a few new holes in him, instead Flash caught the three bullets, and rolled them both out of the way. "How did she find us? There's no way!" She was already out of the building, once she made sure to tap len with a finger, after her second failed attempt when they were able to stand up, and Barry flashed outside and glanced in all directions, but she was nowhere to be found. Barry flashed back inside and made sure the room was empty before checking himself in speed mode, then when he found nothing he turned to Len and patted him down with super speed too.

Before Len could question the kid and miss the barely there touches Barry said frustratingly "I don't know how she could have found us, there are no bugs on either of us, there are too many houses between the bar and here for her to find us like this? We are over a block away." Barry shook his head and that's when his head shot up and he said, "Okay, we're headed there now."

"We? Kid, where are we going?"

"STAR labs, for tests. Caitlin think's she knows what it is, and how she found us so fast. Just don't steal anything and hold on to me tight, it is going to be a longer trip this time."

With that Barry just picked Len up bridal style and started running.

\-------

"Aha, I knew it! It's kind of how pheromones work. Almost. But not quite." Caitlin said excitedly, "It's almost like when she touches you she can inject something that will last for about 24 hours, well 23 and 17 minutes to be precise, but basically she can smell you and it works almost like a dog's nose, or an ant. Basically she can find you anywhere."

"Caitlin, that can't be right, Snart hadn't seen Natalie in over a year. So if it only lasts 24 hours, then how?"

"It has to be the woman, yesterday, I thought she had pickpocketed me..you know, never con a con..but nothing was missing. I just wrote it off to her being clumsy."

Barry again felt his face drawing together, "So if she saw you then why not take you out? It doesn't make sense."

"I was with Mick."

"Ohhh. Okay now it makes sense, but that means we have got to go. If she can find us anywhere I don't want any of you in danger."

"Barry I knew you were going to say that, but where will you go? You can't go back to Joe's the safest place is here." Caitlin frowned and made a good point, but it was Barry's turn to be surprised when Snart spoke up, I have a small safe house, one only I know about, even Mick and Lisa don't know. Barry felt the surprise on his face Snart cared for his sister more than anyone else, "What? I don't tell Lisa everything."

"Even so she will find us anyway, we just need to get away from here."

"Wait wait," Cisco barreled in the Cortex holding what looks like a humidifier, "This should be able to mask ninety percent of the smell on her end, if she is close enough, she may still smell it, but otherwise Lady Miasma shouldn't be able to detect you. Now take it and run before she makes it too close to here. Oh and make sure you two are in the same room when this is on, close the windows and the doors it will help mask your scent. Which sounds totally gross."

Barry laughed a bit and grinned over at Cisco, "Thanks Cisco! Call me if you need me! I'll text Eddie and Joe to cover for me."

Joe walked into the Cortex just then, "No need, I will cover it, the one time I run to get dinner is when you need me, I'm a great detective, but go ahead get going, be careful Barry. And Snart? Do I even need to say it?"

"No, good detective I know, don't hurt him blah blah. Tonight he's safe. He saved me twice, I owe him."

Joe just nodded and Barry gave Snart the humidifier and once Snart explained where he was going they arrived shortly.

It was a small house near the docks. One bedroom one bathroom, the living room only had a huge table in the middle with old blueprints and one chair to the side no other furniture other than a fridge and stove in the kitchen.

"C'mon Snart, let's hurry and get this thing plugged up."

Snart nodded and made his way to the bedroom, Barry was too focused on getting the humidifier working right that he didn't notice the problem they were going to run into. They walked in and plugged the humidifier in at the foot of the queen sized bed that was situated in the corner of two walls, one that had a window. In the other corner of the room was a wardrobe and there was a bedside table with a lamp. Once they heard the hum of the humidifier working they then noticed the problem. One bed. Hell no. Barry could already feel his face heating up, and tried to do the impossible and will it away.

"We have to stay in the same room, Snart, so unless one of us wants to sleep on the floor.." Barry started out sounding a mix between irritated and resigned.

Cold lifted an eyebrow and just said, "Len or Lenny is fine. I know you slipped and said it before. At least unless we are dueling it out on the streets then back to the basics."

Barry felt surprised that Capt- Len sounded so calm, but honestly, it's not like he hasn't shared a bed before.

Len spoke up again and said, "It's only one night, we'll just have to share the bed."

Barry nodded and shrugged, "I'm honestly so tired that I don't even care that I'm about to sleep in the same bed as Captain Cold." Barry was surprised to see that Len grinned at that, not smirked but grinned it did look way better on him….stop right there Barry Allen. Barry shook his head and blinked heavily, he was extremely tired.

He and Len both stripped off their layers until it was just the both of them in a white T-shirt and boxers. Funnily enough Barry had on light blue boxers, while Len had on deep red boxers. They both made eye contact and Barry couldn't help but to bust out laughing. Before he knew it he could hear the deep chuckle coming from Len as well and when Barry looked over at Len, Len's eyes were light and he had a real smile on his face, it was then that Barry decided he liked that look on Len's face.

Before Barry could delve any deeper into the thoughts he was having he spoke up and asked, "Hey Len" Again he blushed lightly, honestly it was just because that is his enemy, honest. "What side do you like best? I don't really care."

"I prefer the one closest to the door, corners aren't really my thing." Barry just nodded and they both settled in and the second Barry's back hit the mattress he let out a groan of appreciation, what he didn't notice was a certain captain's sharp glance over at the sound and a furrowed brow full of thought before the mask settled back into place. Right as Len was about to turn off the light barry heard his phone start to ring and he let out a quick frustrated moan then sped out and back into the bed, now with the phone however. It took a moment for the bed to stop its shaking from the sudden movement.

Barry saw the caller ID was Patty, and he debated for a moment to not answer, but decided against it and answered the phone, blush at the circumstances back with avengence. "Hey, heey, hey Patty, how are you? What's up? Is everything okay?" Barry smacked a hand over his face when he heard his voice an octave higher than normal. Wow he was a terrible liar other than Flash. He heard light clapping coming from Len and shot him his best death glare.

"Nothing right now, everything okay? You sound a little off.."

Barry could so obviously tell that Len was listening in, but with an eye roll just ignored him. "Oh no, nah, sorry Patty I just feel a bit sick. But really this time, no dad in town or anything." He laughed a little at that for her, but felt his heart sink with some guilt at all the lies.

"Awh Barry, do you want me to bring you some homemade soup this time? Since I know you like it?"

Barry grinned but said, "No it's okay Patty, I'm actually with a friend tonight, he has house by the pier and he is letting me steal all his food, thank you though."

"That's so sweet, how long have you two been friends? Do I know him?"

"Oh, ah, well no you've probably never heard of him, and only for about a year now. He is prett-" Whatever Barry was going to say next was frozen by the feeling of Len suddenly being basically on top of Barry and his lips ghosting across the shell of his ear saying, "C'mon babe, hang up the phone and come back to bed.." Barry felt a shiver go through him that he will always swear was just because there wasn't heat in the house, even though he felt like fire at the moment. Len rolled away with a self satisfied smirk when Barry came to his senses and elbowed him away. He was about to yell at Len when Peggy, who he actually forgot about for a second sounded on the phone.

"Barry?! Barry who was that? Are- Are you with someone else?"

"NO! No of course not, that's just Len being a dick, but trust me, we will have a date night soon Peggy! But I have to go now, it's really getting late..Bye!" Barry hung up before he even heard a bye back to turn over and smack Len on the shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"I was bored." Was all he said before he plucked Barry's phone out of his hand and put it on the nightstand, then flipped off the lamp, turned on his side with his back to Barry and after a couple minutes said, "It's been a long day, how about you stop trying to glare holes in the back of my head and go to sleep."

With a huff Barry turned so they were mirroring each other, backs in and finally fell into sleep.

When Barry woke up from one of the most fitful night's sleep he's had since he was 11, he had no clue what time it was but he noticed that his stomach was growling something fierce, he was still foggy with sleep, but remembered not eating dinner. He groaned when another growl tore its way out, but he froze, yet again when he felt arms tighten around his waist and pull him against a hard chest as a face dipped into the crook between his shoulder and jaw, the thumbs on the hands that he couldn't think about were drawing lazy, sleepy circles on his bare skin of his sides. This time he couldn't blame the shiver on anything else, but that didn't mean he'd accept the truth any time soon.

Who would have known? Captain Cold is a snuggler.

**Author's Note:**

> Omigosh okay there's number one! And it is actually way longer than I was planning, but I hope you like chapter one! Please PLEASE review so I know if I'm doing something right! And if I'm not, let me know!
> 
> Also it's about 6am because I'm an idiot, so the mistakes are my own and I know I'll reread it tomorrow and fix any mistakes!
> 
> All the love! Til the next!


End file.
